Drive axles with integrated brake assemblies are known from the state of the art.
Today, it is necessary to complete an axle configured this way by integrating a mechanical differential lock with hydraulic actuation, wherein the standard configuration is supposed to exclude the mechanical differential lock.
Since, in addition to the service brake, a spring-actuated and hydraulically ventilated parking brake is provided in the brake assembly located in the axle; the installation space available for the actuating device of a mechanical differential lock is therefor disadvantageously limited.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modular brake assembly for a standard configuration drive axle, wherein the actuating device for a mechanical differential lock can be integrated in the brake assembly. The design should be as simple as possible and the interfaces to structural components should remain unchanged. Furthermore, the material costs of the standard configuration are minimized.